Stealing the Sun
by kgkah123
Summary: "Sylar has stolen the sun. If the light goes out within the sun, then the light will go out everywhere." If I even try to write more, you guys will think the story sucks and not read it. I suck at summaries. The story is way better than the summary.
1. Not How It Works

**Yay! First Heroes Fanfic. I'm taking requests now. This is both OC and fs (which is a style I haven't considered before). **

**Quick Background from the OC part: My main characters are Rachel, Charlotte, Aaron, and Jacob Harpole. They are all siblings of ages 12, 17, 8, and 2. Rachel has Precognition/Personal Insight (seeing the future; knows things about people) expressed through words, phrases, and riddles. Charlotte can speak to anyone and anything, even people who speak another language, animals, and even inanimate objects. Aaron controls/bends light, and Jacob can build anything from anything. Their mother could communicate with the dead, and she was killed by Sylar and now they are on the run. They think Jacob is dead, Aaron was kidnapped by Sylar. Charlotte goes to Union Wells High (which is also where Claire goes). Rachel never talks to anyone; Aaron can't stand the dark. No slash. **

**From the fs part: Many minor things have been changed. Peter thinks of Nathan and flies even before Claude trained him, although he can't do it again. Instead of Jackie dying and him thinking he failed, he saw Claire's body after she jumped off the roof. Isaac does not die! He is my favorite character and I refuse to write his death. :3 IsaacXSimone coupling...Simone probably doesn't die either. ;) There will probably be other things in the future but this is what it is now. **

**Originally, Rachel's writing was put in a special font (as well as the introduction to where the characters are; just like in the series! I'm so proud I thought of that).**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: NOT HOW IT WORKS<p>

**_Rachel and Charlotte Harpole, Union Wells High School, Odessa Texas, 2006_**

I clutched her body close to mine as we pelted down the hall. I knew I could go much faster on my own, but I would never abandon my sister. I didn't even turn around when I heard the shouts behind me. I just coaxed her forward ever the more, trying to get her to run faster. But she had never been the athletic one.

Jacob had been missing for over a week now. I had begun to gradually accept the fact that he was probably dead. We had gotten separated from Aaron just a few minutes ago, but we couldn't afford to go back. I didn't even turn around when I heard shouts. Then I felt breath on my neck, hot and rank, and couldn't help but think _this is it. This is the end._ I knew there was nothing I could do to help Rachel. If I get out of this, I thought, there was no way I'd ever become a parent. I ran toward the locker rooms of the school; there was a chance I could get away. But at the sight of blood pooling all over the floor, I paused for a moment, but it was too late. My feet slid out from under me, and the world went black.

I awoke to darkness. Well, not really. There was a dim—and I mean _dim—_light hanging above my head. I seemed to be inside a janitors' closet, and I could see the outlines of things, and almost as soon as I opened my eyes, I sat up quickly and made to scream. Before I could, though, a hand clamped over my mouth. I sat completely still when I felt hot breath on my ear. I braced myself for a sharp head pain, but none came. Instead, a voice did, one that made me relax.

"I'm going to let go of you now, but I need to know you won't scream," he instructed, and I shook my head fervently. He let go, and I gasped for breath. I spun around to look at him. He had shoulder-length curly hair, and he had black, dried, what looked like paint (at least I hoped it was) on his hands. Sitting on the floor, staring at the wall, was Rachel. I made to move toward her, but in one quick movement, she swiped a ring of keys off the cart sitting next to her. I gasped when I realized what she was trying to do. With one swift, unpreventable motion, she gashed it across her wrist.

"Rachel!" I shrieked, running over to her and trying to staunch the flow of blood with my shirt. "What were you thinking? You could-" I stopped myself when I saw her eyes. They were pure white, the beautiful sea green missing from them. I took a step back.

"Hey—what? You're not going to help her?" The man tried to step forward, but I held him back.

"Wait." I stopped him. "Let her work." He watched with a blank expression that, to my confusion, turned to a look of understanding as my little sister dipped her fingers into the blood pooling on the ground and went to work on the wall, making strokes in an intricate design. When she stepped back from the wall, I could hear the breath catch in the man's throat. I guess she had improvised from her latter pad and pencil—or maybe she just wanted to stress the severity of the situation. For on the wall, written crookedly in blood, were the words, "_**Sylar has stolen the sun. If the light goes out within the sun, then the light will go out everywhere**_."

"The sun?" The man asked in astonishment. "What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at him in bewilderment.

"So you don't question, or even seem to care about who this Sylar is?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"I already know much more than I would have wanted," he confessed.

"I think she's talking about Aaron," I breathed, gingerly touching the wall, ignoring his last comment. "You mean Aaron, right?" I asked, turning towards Rachel. Her eyes had gone back to normal now, and she merely shrugged. "You've got to know _something!"_I shouted, throwing my hands up into the air in exasperation. "You were the one who wrote it!" She shook her head. She took the ring of keys from they floor, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to cut herself again. But she began carving letters into the floor. _**'That's not how it works**_,' it read. I sighed.

"Why can't she just answer you?" The man asked.

"Stay out of this!" I shouted, then shut my mouth quickly when I heard a clang from outside. The man quickly pressed a finger to his lips.

"You don't know what you've just done," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I brought you here so he wouldn't find you! Now you've killed me as well," I whirled around to check on my sister. She was rocking back and forth on the floor, staring at nothing. The man looked at me curiously. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Try me." I guess I owed it to him, considering he'd just risked his life to save ours. And, of course, we were about to have our heads cut off.

So I started from the beginning.

And that's where it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it was short. I will try to write more later! I'm going to try for a chapter every other day. So I'll have one up the day after tomorrow. I've already written the first five chapters and I want to feed in one at a time. <strong>

**Also, for anyone who's interested, I'm doing requests now. I don't just do Heroes fanfic, but that's what I'm on now. I can do others. I'll do anything except smut and slash. That's just not my style. ;)**


	2. Bird With A Broken Wing

**I know, I know-several people are way out of character. Don't judge. This is my first time. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: BIRD WITH A BROKEN WING<p>

The door to the janitor's closet creaked open slowly. An eye peered through, looking into the dark room. That's funny. He could have sworn he'd heard voices. In frustration, he slammed the door off it's hinges with a groan in the metal and flung it across the room. It didn't matter. He had the boy, and the cheerleader was more important. He could always find them later. Not even bothering to close the door, he disappeared.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" I panted as we flew—well, not literally—up the stairs. Up 15 flights. Up to the roof. "What is going on? You can't take us to the roof! We'll be cornered like rats!" I shouted, stopping. Rachel and Isaac (who is the man who helped us) stopped a few steps up.

"You've got to hurry!" Said Isaac, coming back to grab my arm and pull me forward.

"Hey!" I gasped, jerking my arm out of his grasp. "I'm not moving until you tell me where we're going." He rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his head, and shaking his head.

"Fine," he looked at me angrily. "Fine. Let me paint a picture for you: get to the roof, or we all die. Everyone. Everyone you ever loved. Now lets go." He turned and raced upwards, without even bothering to see if we were following. With a deep sigh, I grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her along with me. It didn't matter. She was already completely on Isaac's side. Maybe it had to something to do with the whole "I can see the future" thing. I growled in frustration, but I would never take my anger out on my sister. We were already in deep enough as it is, and Rachel has already proven to allowing herself to be dragged around like a rag doll. When we burst onto the roof, I gasped in the rugged Texas air.

"Well, Genius," I growled. "What are we supposed to do now? Fly off the roof?" He turned around.

Just to smirk at me.

Aaron Harpole, somewhere in California

I think it was the cold floor that woke me. Or maybe the darkness. I couldn't decide. The suffocating darkness...it was closing in...I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I have to scream...

A light turned on. I realized I was on my feet, blood gushing from a wound in my arm. And the face. Nothing in the world could make me forget that face. The face of the man who slaughtered my mom and dad. I could feel my hands clenching into shaky fists, and I ran at him. Smack into a plexiglass wall. I gazed through it in dismay to the look of satisfaction on the man's face. I hit the glass. He hit it back mockingly. I growled at him. He laughed, and turned off the light again. I screamed.

"Let me out! Let me out! Kill me already, why haven't you killed me?" The light came back on.

"You don't like the darkness, do you, Aaron?" He smirked. I gaped at him. "You don't have to worry. I will kill you," he stood up from where he was crouching and began pacing around the room. I was in a plexiglass chamber with a table in the center and several pipes on the walls. "In time." He spun around on his heel to look back at me. "I'm just waiting for your sisters to come for you."

"You mean...I'm...bait?" He smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"What have you done with Jacob?" I screamed at him.

"He was my bait for you. Now that you're here...well, let's just say he wasn't very useful anymore." He grinned.

"No!" I screamed, pounding on the glass with my hands. "_No!_" But he simply turned off the light and walked out of the room, leaving me to crouch, whimpering, in the corner.

_"Listen closely, Aaron," _a voice said, that made me jerk up from my despair. _"Listen closely because I don't have much time. The next time he comes back, I want you to tell him that as long as a man named Peter Petrelli is still alive, he has no chance. Your sisters will be safe." _

"M...Mom?" I gasped. I'd know that voice anywhere.

_"I love you, baby, and I'll always be with you. Remember what I said..."_

I knew Mom was special. I simply didn't know how special she was.

Charlotte, Rachel, Isaac, and Peter, Union Wells High, Odessa, Texas

I felt something touch my shoulder, and I jerked around. A man was standing there.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, backing up into Isaac. He grabbed my shoulders. I tried to struggle free, but I couldn't. In the corner of my vision, a girl who's in my class—I think her name was Claire?—rushed up from the stairs to the roof.

"_You!_" She shouted, pointing at the man. "You have to go. _Now._ He's coming! Go! Go!" She started pushing him back towards the stairs.

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you _can!_" He struggled out of her grasp. I turned, suddenly realizing Isaac was no longer holding me. He was pointing at Claire.

"You?"

"Look, I'm very happy with your family reunion here, but can't we get a move on? Sylar is probably over halfway up the stairs and all you can do it throw "you"s around!" I shouted. Everyone was now staring at me, all save Isaac. He was still pointing at Claire, his hand shaking.

"Are you the cheerleader?" He asked. _Duh._ She was wearing a cheerleader outfit! "Are you the one we're supposed to save?" The man walked over to her.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world?" he whispered. What did Claire have to do with anything?

"Charlotte?" She suddenly saw me. "What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to speak when I suddenly heard a crash from the stairs. I backed up to the edge of the building.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Help." I whispered. "If you can hear me, please...help." A ticking noise came from under my feet, and the crashes on the stairs grew louder.

"Okay, no more chances." Isaac said, pushing the four of us closer to the edge of the building, but then he stopped. Rachel was pale. She was still losing blood.

"Oh my god, Rachel," I cried, trying to staunch the bleeding from her wrist. Why did she have to cut herself there? She stepped aside to reveal another message written in her blood. A bird the shape of a letter M and the words, 'Thoughts of a bird can only help a bird with a broken wing' written on the floor. The man was looking at it as if it were Sylar himself. Rachel nodded at him, her eyes fierce. He nodded at her in return, and I could tell something important passed between them. I ripped off my sleeve and took Rachel's arm, binding it tightly over the wound. "Don't ever do this to me again," I growled. Her face remained expressionless.

"You have to _go,_ now," said Isaac, practically pushing me over the roof. I turned to him.

"Why did you help us?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't expect to. I only came to help the cheerleader," he said, jerking his head towards Claire. "But after what Rachel did..."

"Because she's like you." I cut him off. He looked away, nodding.

"Yeah. Because she's like me. Now you need to leave," my stomach lurched at the thought of what he was asking us to do.

"You expect us to _jump_ off the friggin' _roof_?" I asked, taking a step away.

"Trust me. It'll be okay," said The man.

"_Trust_ you? I don't even _know_ you!" I shouted. Claire walked over to the edge, standing on the ledge. "_Claire! _No!" She took a step forward, and fell off the roof.

"No!" Said me, Isaac, and the man simultaneously. They peered down at her broken body below.

"So much for saving the cheerleader." Isaac whispered.

"No, no, no—this can't be happening!" the man said. The doorknob to the stairwell rustled. "Come on, we _have_ to go." Isaac dropped over the edge, but unlike Claire, he kept his hands on the ledge, and dropped down on the windowsill below. I grabbed Rachel's hand, and the man pulled us to him.

"You might want to close your eyes." He said into my ear. I shut my eyes tight, and within moments, opened them again. I was on the ground. Isaac was still on the windowsill.

"How...how did I get down here?" I asked the man. He winked at me.

"Thoughts of a bird." He smiled, then turned his attention to Claire's broken body on the ground. "I failed." He said quietly. I turned around, so he wouldn't see my tears. I heard a crash, and I turned around. My heart leaped up into my throat when I saw Sylar standing in the doorway. The man stood up quickly and ran at him, and they disappeared into the hallway.

"So that's the man who's trying to kill me." I heard a voice, and turned around. Claire was standing right behind me. I put my hands to my face.

"Oh my god." I said quietly. "Oh my god, Claire...you survived!" She breathed a laugh, and smiled.

"I'm just lucky I guess."

"Yeah..." she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we have to help him." I turned to Rachel with a pained look on my face. She just nodded urgently, and stayed where she was. Swallowing, I uneasily let her pull me along. And suddenly, I felt very alone.


End file.
